Chosen
by Melskim
Summary: Xena tells Gabrielle she is Ares Chosen.


**Festivities**

By Melskim

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only. Don't sue me**

**Rated UR**

**Date Written: March 2009**

**Summary: Sometime in season 3 about Ares's Chosen**

"So tell me again, like every year in this date you are living mi in my parents home because you have something to do and you can tell me?"

"Yeap"

"Come on Xena, we've been travelling together for 3 years now and you can't tell me where you are going? Or who are you going to meet?"

"It's complicated Gabrielle and I'm sure you are not going to like my answer."

[You know, my dear, blondie here, has a point, why don't you tell her? Are you ashamed?]

[Shut up Ares, and get out of my head]

[Ok ok, just remember, I'm picking you up by nigthfall.]

"Xena?? Are you Ok, you seem upset"

"Uh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." "Anyway, we should stop and get something to eat, Potedia is just a few miles from here and he can be there by nightfall."

"Ok. So are you going to tell me or we have to have this conversation all over again next year."

"Ok. I'll tell you, but first I'm going to catch something to eat and you can set the fire, then I'll tell you"

I caught 2 rabbits and went to the clearing where Gabrielle was…

While I was skinning the rabbits I began…

"Well tomorrow it's the spring equinox, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"You want to know way in this day a go off every year or not?" I was starting to get upset, not because her questions, I was used to then by now, just that this topic I didn't like it. I didn't like any topic about him, and Gabrielle was always asking me about my relationship with him, like if she knew that it wasn't just a business relationship.

"Yes. Please, continue"

"Well spring equinox it's the largest festivity of one of the gods, well it's not that I care about but I have some duties to accomplish that I can't get rid even if I want to."

"What are you talking about Xena? What god? I thought that you weren't to much a fan of them"

"You know that I used to serve Ares, well I was his Chosen One, to my bad luck I still am, with that I have also responsibilities most of them I don't carry on, but tomorrow is the major festivity in his name and as her chosen i have the duty of being there."

"What!!!! Are you out of your mind? He is your enemy!!!!" "He is always trying to make our lives miserable" "I bet this is other trick to win you back"

"Calm down Gabrielle, it's just a formality; I don't like it more than you do"

He was here, next to me in the wooden log, Gabrielle couldn't see him, but I could. He was just watching us, watching my movements while I talk and the words I was using.

[yeah… that's what you say to everyone, you know, you are a bad lair]

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, he was getting too near me, I could feel his breathing and his sense near me, It was overwhelming.

[Ares stop it or I not going, and get away from me]

He stood up and knelt behind me and began to massage my shoulders. It was heaven…. Shit… he is doing it again… but it feels so good.

[Ok, ok, I shut up, now finish with your little story] Dammit This is so relaxing, he is to good with hands.

"Xena??"

"Uh?"

"This is the third time I called you name"

I hurry myself up, not wanting him to continue. It was too dangerous and I liked it too much.

"We should start moving if we want to get to your parents house by nightfall"

We broke the camp and continue travelling I was in top of Argo, and she walking by my side. And him was following us in this own horse, why he have to do that.

Gabrielle continues with her constant asking…

"And why you just don't quit being his Chosen, you don't serve him anymore..."

"Because I can't. I took an oath. The only way I can be release of my duties is with my death."

"So that's why he has been trying to kill you all this years??"

[Come on, really, you think I was going to kill you?, Blondie, don't have a clue of what kind of relationship we have, doesn't she?]

"Ares have never tried to kill, he has put me through a lot but he has never harmed me to that matter."

"You are defending him?? I can't believe you!"

Ares was next to me, with amusement in his eyes he was enjoying this, I looked at him with a 'stop or I will run through you with my sword' I was really pissed off.

"No. I'm not defending him; it's just that he can't actually kill me. We have this bond God/Chosen we can't harm each other, the pain I feel he feels it as well and vice versa."

[Xena, Xena… you know that isn't the only reason]

I just frown, trying to ignore him.

"So you have to go where? Do what tomorrow?"

"It's a festivity from tomorrow at dawn till next morning in his Thracian fortress. It's not that bad. Just some games, contests between warriors, weapon drills and in the night the main ceremony where the high priestess have to sing a plea to his lord, that's me. After that we have a great dinner until dawn drinking and chatting, it's an opportunity to catch up with a few friends"

[You skip the part of the sexy dancing..., you know it's the best day of the whole year for me] he was laughing

A got tired; I looked at him and said… "Stop that! I'm sure you have plenty to do better than listening to me!" "And cut the crap, if I have known that I will open my eyes eventually I wouldn't start that tradition."

Gabrielle look at me, I was acting weird, then he materialize next to me, taking my hand and kiss it whispering, "I always have time for you, my dear" his voice so sensuous and that kiss send shivers through my whole body. He vanished.

"Xena, what was all that about"

"Nothing" "Since I start with the story he is being here listening and I got tired, well let me finish"

"Ok. So, let me get this straight you said, you were his chosen and his high priestess as well?... wait a minute, you have friends there??"

"Yes, and his Chosen is his high priest, in this case priestess, yes I have friends if that it's so amazing to you. Gabrielle, try to understand, I don't like it myself but I can break my oaths, no in this matter, anyway there is no harm in that and Ares knows perfectly that I only go for that reason not to join him."

"Ok. I understand, it's just a little weird. So that bond you were talking about it's the reason you always know he is going to appear."

"That among other unpleasant things"

"Like?"

"It doesn't matter Gabrielle" "It's almost night, why don't you got up here so we can get to your house and have some descent dinner"

"Ok." She mount Argo behind me and we rode to Potedia, I didn't had dinner with her I was late and I had to prepare myself for next morning activities

"So you are not staying for the night, where are you going to sleep?"

"I have to start moving to be in the place I told you about"

"ahh Ok"

"Bye Gabrielle"

"See you in a couple of days, ok?"

"Bye Xena"

I mount Argo and get out the town, he appeared once again.

"So Xena, where are you going to sleep?" with a grin

"Shut up" I frown

"Ok, my dear. Are you ready" He had a grin in his face, a half smile in his beautiful figures.

"No" "Let's Go" "I want to get over with this as soon as possible" I tried to sound as displease as possible, but with him it was difficult, so handsome, dark, all the muscles in his perfect body that I know so well, those lips… what I'm thinking, this is Ares for Zeus sake!.

"I promise you, that you are going to enjoy the evening, are you hungry I know that you haven't eaten yet" I nodded, he took my hand looking into my eyes, I shiver and we vanished.

FIN


End file.
